


meow

by acciomashton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, bye ok im trash, don't even read it, im literally so sorry, this sucks so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomashton/pseuds/acciomashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol finds an interesting box that belongs to kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first exo related piece of garbage so pls. oh yeah also sorry for my lack of capitalization.

chanyeol and kyungsoo had been dating for numerous months now, and everything was going good. they spent most of their day together, went lots of places, bought each other things, normal coupley stuff. there wasn't anything that they hadn't shared with each other, or at least that's what chanyeol thought.  
it happened when he was cleaning out the closet one day and came across a box. without saying anything to the younger boy, he opened it. his eyes widened when he saw what it was. a pink lace collar, with a blue bow on it, a blue leash, the same shade of blue as the bow, two dark cat ears that sat upon a head band, and a tail with a small anal plug attached to it. chanyeol wasn't sure what to say.  
"kyungsoo, baby, can you come here?" he called down the stairs before going back to the closet.  
"yeah?" kyungsoo said once he made it upstairs. he didn't bother walking inside of the room.  
"what are these?" chanyeol asked his boyfriend. the younger boy walked into the closet with a grimace on his face.  
"umm, nothing.."  
"is there something you wanna tell me, baby?"  
kyungsoo sat on the ground, leaning against the wall in the closest.  
"i just, i.. I don't know.." he said, tears already brimming his eyes.  
"why are you crying, kyungsoo"  
"because i d-don't want you to think im weird." kyungsoo explained.  
"aw, baby, i would never think you're weird. we all have things that we like." chanyeol spoke in a soft tone. after what seemed like years passed, chanyeol spoke again.  
"could you maybe put these on for me?"  
"w-what?" kyungsoo questioned in a soft voice.  
"could you put them on for me? i want to see you in it all."  
"i guess, i guess yeah i could." kyungsoo mumbled. chanyeol smiled and gave kyungsoo the box excitedly. kyungsoo looked at the small box in his hands.  
"well, go!" chanyeol said, laughing.  
he could see kyungsoo smile faintly as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom.  
-  
when kyungsoo finally came out of the bathroom, chanyeol was sitting on the bed. kyungsoo walked into the room, blushing madly, with just his plain white t-shirt, and his black boxers on. chanyeol's heart stopped when he saw his boyfriend, cat ears on his head, tail in his ass, collar around his neck, complete with a leash hanging off of it.  
"wow, kyungsoo, you look so pretty" chanyeol said. his dick was definitely hard after seeing his boyfriend like this.  
"do you like the way i look?" kyungsoo asked, face more red than a tomato.  
"yeah, i like it a lot." chanyeol said, palming himself through his excruciatingly tight pants.  
"come here, kitten."  
kyungsoo obeyed the older's order and walked over to him. chanyeol moved kyungsoo onto the bed beside him and immediately pressed their lips together. chanyeol put his hand behind kyungsoo's cat ears, feeling the soft fur. kyungsoo whimpered quietly into chanyeol's mouth. chanyeol thought of something and moved back.  
"meow for me, baby." he requested.  
"w-what?" kyungsoo stuttered.  
"will you meow for me?" chanyeol asked. he hoped that he hadn't crossed a line. his eyes searched his boyfriend's for any uncomfortable emotion, but found nothing. he guessed that his precious kyungsoo was just shy. chanyeol pressed his lips on kyungsoo's neck, kissing softly.  
"meow, my pretty kitten."  
kyungsoo let out a whiny meow and chanyeol moaned quietly. it was evident that he was enjoying it a lot more than either of them had expected he would. chanyeol placed his hand over kyungsoo's boxers and felt how hard he was. moving the pink collar, he sucked at the perfect skin on kyungsoo's neck, leaving marks that he wanted everyone to know about. kyungsoo moaned quietly as his boyfriend left marks on his skin.  
"want me to make you feel good?" chanyeol asked, hand still on kyungsoo's crotch.  
"yes, please, chanyeol." kyungsoo said. chanyeol smiled against kyungsoo's neck and then pulled away.  
"will you take your clothes off for me?"  
kyungsoo nodded and chanyeol kissed him once on the lips before he moved so they could both remove their clothes. once kyungsoo was completely naked and chanyeol was in his boxers, chanyeol once again marveled at the tail that kyungsoo was wearing, which made kyungsoo start to blush again.  
"why didn't you tell me about this before?"  
"i don't know, i just thought you wouldn't like it.." kyungsoo sighed.  
"well, you were definitely wrong about that." chanyeol said, making kyungsoo giggle.  
chanyeol gestured to the bed, suggesting that kyungsoo lay down on it, which he did. the tail felt weird while he was laying down, but he ignored it as he watched chanyeol.  
chanyeol knelt down and licked a stripe up kyungsoo's length. kyungsoo shuddered and whined quietly.  
"do you want your cock in my mouth before i fuck you, kitten?" chanyeol asked his boyfriend. kyungsoo nodded frantically. chanyeol smiled and did what he asked for, taking the head of kyungsoo's cock and putting it in his mouth.  
kyungsoo bit his lower lip so that he would stop making so much noise. he didn't like how the noises he made while he was being touched were so high pitched. chanyeol took his mouth off of kyungsoo but then immediately put it back, and started going as low as he could, kyungsoo's member hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. the younger boy meowed again, which made chanyeol's cock twitch in his jeans.  
"chanyeol.." kyungsoo moaned his boyfriend's name.  
chanyeol glanced up to look at kyungsoo, and how pretty he looked like this - eyes closed, lips parted, mumbling words incoherently.  
"chanyeol, no, i don't want to cum like this."  
chanyeol took his mouth off of kyungsoo's dick and smiled at him.  
"you're such a good kitten." chanyeol said, moving up to kiss kyungsoo.  
chanyeol got off of the bed and walked to the table in their room. reaching inside, he grabbed a bottle of lube and went back to the warmth of their bed. he took the tail in his hands, carefully pulling it out. kyungsoo whined quietly at the feeling of the tail sliding out of him.  
chanyeol squeezed some lube onto his fingers and gently placed them against kyungsoo's tight, pink hole. chanyeol gently pushed two fingers inside of kyungsoo, being careful with his little kitty. kyungsoo let out soft mewls as chanyeol gently pushed his fingers in and out of kyungsoo. he was already ready for chanyeol's cock, but the latter wanted to prep him just to make sure, and he loved to hear his boyfriend beg for his cock.  
"what do you want, baby? you have to tell me what you want." chanyeol said.  
"i want you inside of me." kyungsoo replied.  
chanyeol moaned quietly as he added another finger.  
kyungsoo whined impatiently. "please."  
"only because you asked nicely, kitten." chanyeol said, sliding his fingers out of kyungsoo. he took his boxers off of his long legs and he threw them on the ground beside the bed. he stuck his fingers back into the lube container and coated himself with a considerable amount before tossing the container on the ground.  
"you ready, babe?" chanyeol asked. kyungsoo was about to answer when he felt the head of his boyfriend's cock inside of him. kyungsoo let out a small yelp as chanyeol pushed into him unexpectedly.  
"shhh, baby.." chanyeol shushed kyungsoo and leaned down to press a kiss onto his lips.  
chanyeol pulled out of kyungsoo only to thrust right back in.  
"nnnf, chanyeol." kyungsoo mumbled. chanyeol moaned at the sound of his name.  
he started thrusting in and out of his boyfriend, making sure he was going at a nice and slow pace. chanyeol eyed the ears that were on top of kyungsoo's head and moaned again. he wasn't sure why this turned him on so much.  
"meow, kitten." chanyeol demanded. kyungsoo meowed softly at his boyfriend's request.  
"faster, please go faster." kyungsoo said to chanyeol.  
chanyeol wanted to continue going slow to tease his boyfriend, but he decided to be nice this time around.  
at kyungsoo's request, chanyeol started thrusting faster and rougher, knowing that neither of them would last very long. another whiny meow escaped the younger boy's lips as chanyeol fucked him. chanyeol never thought he would enjoy something like his boyfriend dressing up as a cat - but here he was.  
"chanyeol, so close.."kyungsoo whimpered. he let out soft mewls as chanyeol pounded into him.  
"that's it, baby, cum for me." chanyeol said as he wrapped his slender fingers around kyungsoo's cock. kyungsoo obeyed his boyfriend and came hard, groaning loudly as he did.  
streams of cum hit kyungsoo's stomach, and dribbled down chanyeol's hand. with a couple more rough thrusts, chanyeol came inside of kyungsoo, moaning his name loudly.  
after he came down from his orgasm, chanyeol slid out of kyungsoo, and laid beside him, panting quietly. the room was still and chanyeol glanced at over at kyungsoo, who looked completely blissed out. they laid like that until chanyeol got worried that kyungsoo was falling asleep. he got up, grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself, and his boyfriend off before throwing the tissues away. he pulled his dark coloured boxers back on, and walked back towards the bed.   
"it's late, let's sleep. we can shower in the morning." chanyeol said softly. he took the ears off of kyungsoo's head and removed the collar and leash, setting them on the ground. kyungsoo brought chanyeol's head down and kissed him slowly.  
"do you have anymore cat related items?" chanyeol asked. kyungsoo didn't say anything, but got up and went to their closet. chanyeol got under the blankets on the left side of the king sized bed the two shared. he heard a zipper and wondered what the younger one was doing.  
kyungsoo came out and chanyeol giggled at the sight of him. kyungsoo was wearing a onesie with cats on it, complete with cat ears on the hood, and a tail in the back.  
"come here." chanyeol said, motioning for kyungsoo to join him in their bed. kyungsoo did what he was told and got under the blankets with his boyfriend, blushing slightly at the latter's reaction.  
"you're so cute. i love you." chanyeol said before pressing yet another kiss to kyungsoo's lips.  
"love you too." kyungsoo mumbled against chanyeol's lips.  
"let's sleep now, kitten." chanyeol said, pulling kyungsoo into his arms and laying down. kyungsoo smiled in reply and laid in his boyfriends arms, feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> what an ugly ending. honestly idk what i was doing it was four am i was tired you were tired we were tired just carry on


End file.
